


Family Emergancy

by Lesbian_Laurens



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Torchwood - Freeform, janto, maybe smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Laurens/pseuds/Lesbian_Laurens
Summary: Ianto get's a call from a friend saying there's an emergency when he get's to the hospital in London it all goes wrong will he be able to save his friend? and what will his friends/co-workers think when they find out what's actually happened? will he be able to save them all and or die trying? and the biggest question of all will Jack be able to save Ianto before he tares himself apart?okay so i'm sorry for any spelling errors most are my fault and there's probs(haha there is definitely) no proper punctuation so i'm sorry but yeah leave a comment or a kudos if you want me to keep this going





	Family Emergancy

family emergency 

"who was on the phone?"  
Jack asked Ianto as he hung up the phone 

"sorry guys family emergency I'm gonna have to go for a bit jack"  
Jack looked at Ianto confused 'family emergency? Ianto doesn't talk to his family anymore not after what his dad did why would he even answer the phone for him?' Jack thought to himself 

Ianto just smiled at him and said  
"don't worry they're not relatives just two friends I've been in close contact with them for almost what? two years? hell, maybe three anyway.  
here's been a car crash and Alice, is and I quote going to 'kill me if I'm not cross country in 10 because I know for a fact Torchwood can do that'"  
Ianto sighed and started heading for the door 

"wait!"  
Owen called after him  
"what is it?" said Ianto as he turned looking confused  
"who are they? I how did they know about bloody Torchwood?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned 

Ianto laughed "don't worry Owen I didn't tell them anything Unit didn't," he sighed "listen I can't tell you much wouldn't want Unit tracking me down for, quote on quote 'telling people better left in the dark to much' and trying to Retcon me again." "again?!" the theme called out Ianto just sighed "yes again. I all I can say I I stay out of danger is that their names are Crass Malkum and Alice Hallet Malkum and that we met in a horror show they saved my life more than once, hey did you know I got in a fistfight with a cyberman once? forget I said that, that is a story for another day. now I gotta go before Alice trys to murder me for the for the second time, not counting that time when they tried to push me towards a cyber convert-" Ianto shook his head "you know what? scratch that. The point is that if I want to live to see tomorrow and if you all want me to live to tell you those stories I should  
get going."

they all stared in half horror half and confusion as he turned to tryed to leave again "Ianto, wait" jack said, "what now Jack?" "did you say Alice Hallet? as in... you know..." Ianto sighed and smiled sadly at his friends "yes Jack Hallet as in Lisa Hallet's relatives. Alice was her younger sister and yes I met her in Canary Warf she worked for Torchwood 4" "wait she has info on Torchwood 4?!" Jack all but screamed "yes and before any of you think about bringing them anywhere near here I will warn you they have horrible PTSD and won't hesitate you punch you exactly where a cyberman's circuit board should be and trust me from experience you really really don't want that." "now then I'll be off, have fun and if i come back and it's all gone to the wevils I will be a very pissed off Welshmen" with that he turned  
his heal and left everyone staring in his wake


End file.
